Κουκουμάς Γιώργος
Greek Film Directors thumb|250px|[[Σκηνοθεσία|"Καρέκλα" σκηνοθέτη.]] - Έλληνας σκηνοθέτης. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφία Τα ☀Georgios Koukoumas Born in 29 December 1971, Moscow (Russia). Lighting Designer and Film Director, Vice-president of the board of CY.C.S.T.A.T. (Cyprus Centre of Scenographers, Theatre Architects and Technicians). 1993-1996 BA Cinematography from the Higher Cinema and Television school of Lykourgos Stavrakou in Athens, Greece 2002-2007 MA Cinematography from the Russian State Institute of Cinema and Theatre (VGIK), Moscow (Russia). He worked as a lighting technician at two main theatres in Cyprus since 1990, at “SATIRIKO THEATRE” from 1990 until 1992 and at “SKALA Theatre” from 1995 until 1996. Since 1997 he has been working as a Lighting Technician/Lighting Designer at the Theatrical Organization of Cyprus, where in 2005 he has been promoted to the place of the Chief Lighting Technician/Lighting Designer, a place which he still holds nowadays. In 1997, he represented Cyprus at the Biennale of Young Artists in Torino Italy with the Photographic work “ Milo milo milo”. He designed for Theatrical Organization of Cyprus more than 150 theatrical lighting designs. Some of them are: HAPPY DAYS by Samuel Beckett . Directed by Frank Henning, 1997 THREE TALL WOMEN by E.Albee. Directed by F.Stasinos, 1997 KAZIMIR I KAROLINA by Ö.Horváth. Directed by F.Henning, 1999 THE SEAGULL by Anton Chekhov. Directed by Valerie Ahatov, 2000 CHILDREN OF A LESSER GOD by M,Medoff. Directed by V.Kyriazis, 2001 LA RONDE by Arthur Schnitzler. Directed by Evis Gavrielides, 2002 HEDDA GABLER by Henrik Ibsen. Directed by N. Taliotis, 2004 ANTIGONE by Sophocles. Directed by Stavros Tsakiris, 2005 DIARY OF A MADMAN by N.Gogol. Directed by M. Manaridou, 2007 WAITING FOR GODOT by S.Beckett. Directed by H.Shopahas, 2007 CURSED POETS K.Karyotakis, C.Baudelaire, S.Plath, M.Poludouri, A.Rembo. Directed by K.Malama, 2009 THE TEMPEST by W.Shakespeare. Directed by Barry Ratter, 2009 THE CLOUDS by Aristophanes. Directed by Varnavas Kyriazis, 2009 METAMORPHOSES by Ovid. Directed by Magdalena Zira, 2009 FESTEN by T.V.M. Rukov, Bo.Hr. Hansen. Directed by N. Taliotis, 2009 OTHELLO by William Shakespeare. Directed by N. Charalambous, 2010 THE CRIPPLE OF INISHMAAN by M.Donagh. Directed by L.Wisniewski, 2010 ELECTRA AND ORESTES THE TRIAL based on the Libation Bearers and Eumenides of Aeschylus, the Electra of Sophocles and Electra and Orestes by Euripides. Directed by Hanan Snir, 2012 KALI-KANTZAR & CO by Lea Maleni, Valentinos Kokkinos and Christina Constantinou. Directed by Lea Maleni, 2013 THE BIRDS by Aristophanes. Directed by Varnavas Kyriazis, 2014 CONSTELLATIONS by Nick Payne. Directed by V. Theodoropoulos, 2014 AUGUST: Osage County by Tracy Letts. Directed by N. Taliotis, 2015 He produced and directed the following short films: - “Hellmets” , 2009. (Awarded with the prizes: Best Costumes and Best Photography by the International Film Festival of Drama in Greece at 2009 and the prize of Best short film by the Brest Mediterranean film festival at 2011) - "Up or Down", 2012. In 2007, he was awarded by the Theatrical Organization of Cyprus with the prize "Best Lighting Designer" for his Lighting Design in the play "The Diary of a Madman" by Nicolai Gogol. In 2011 his lighting design for the play “FESTEN” was exhibited in the Prague Quadrennial as part of the Cyprus Exhibition. In 2012, he was invited by the United States Institute of Theatrical Technologies to present his work as an international guest artist at its annual conference in Long Beach of California. In 2013, he led a workshop at the World Stage Design 2013 in Cardiff UK . The two-day workshop was about showing ways to create lighting in a low-budget site-specific theatre production called "Hamlet in 48 hours ". In 2015, he represented Cyprus at the Prague Quadrennial alongside with the Cypriot scenographer Elena Katsouri as a curator and co-designer of the Cyprus exhibition and as a lighting designer for the theatre productions of Th.O.C. "Kalikantzar and Co" (2011) and "Birds" (2014). The Cypriot Exposition was awarded with the third prize in the Children's section. βιογραφικά στοιχεία του είναι: * * Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην σκηνοθεσία και γενικότερα στην Τέχνη είναι: * * Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σκηνοθέτες Ελλάδας *Έλληνες Σκηνοθέτες *Σκηνοθέτες Γης *Σκηνοθεσία *Κινηματογραφία *Θέατρο Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Greek directors in Wikipedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Σκηνοθέτες Ελλάδας